


Son of Saur and Syn (constructed world appendix)

by Reena



Category: Original Work, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reena/pseuds/Reena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Details on the world of S3</p><p>The fic can be read here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3852307/chapters/8600767</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son of Saur and Syn (constructed world appendix)

**History**

For as long as there have been people in the Eastern Lands two great factions have coexisted, the **Saurs** and the **Syns**. They have never been friendly to one another. The Syns settled in large numbers in the northern Dark Lands and were seen as cold, rough and animalistic peoples by their southern neighbors, the Saurs and other ethnic groups that inhabited the Valley. Tales were always told to the children of the Valley and south of men that turned into beasts themselves and howled at the moon. Far north from the Valley, beyond Clearwaters, the Saurs were regarded by the Syns as weak, devious and thirsty for power. They often warred, and the Syns expanded their territories south with the passing centuries, at one point even reaching Clearwaters.

Fearing deadly conflict, two great leaders long ago brokered a truce, celebrated by all people in the Valley. **Sylune** , the Holy City, was founded in the six hills near the mouth of Clearwaters. Thus became the Holy Kingdom that resulted from the unification, and its capital city would be a world hallmark for Holy Magic with its walls in the shape of an hexagram, beckoning powerful and strange travelers from afar. For long centuries it grew in size, knowledge, influence and riches as well as with the trade to the West, beyond the Strait. Syn and Saur lords alike ruled its court in a powerful merchant oligarchy, the Council of Nobles.

The _status quo_ was broken when, farther south in Storm Cape, aristocratic Saur families discovered dragon eggs and managed to hatch them. Soon, an elitist group of families that ruled the city, who called themselves _The Scaled_ , began manifesting discomfort at the Syn presence in the Valley and Sylune's elite. They schemed to seize control of Sylune and drive the Syns away to the cold north and its own capital, Winterfell. More than two millennia ago, a particular Saur family of dragon lords, the **Salthariens** , succeeded in the **Scaled uprising of Sylune** and the **Purge of** **the Valley**. The city was ruled by their lineage for over a thousand years. It was a long dynasty of obscure endogamic monarchs that became more insane and unstable with each generation, as did their dragons. Sylune cut all ties with the great city in the north, Winterfell; and established an alliance with Storm Cape. These monarchs are remembered as tyrannic for terrorizing the people of the Valley, and often warred in the Contested Lands north of Clearwaters.

The last Scaled monarch, **Aeron VII Saltharien** , became overzealous and paranoid in his intentions to annihilate the Syns, lest they took the crown away from him in a conspiration with the court. He commanded his armies north of Clearwaters and into the Dark Lands, where they were met by the Syns' smaller armies from Winterfell. He hired a Red Sorceress from the lands beyond the sea, Yith, to enhance his dragon's ferocity and bloodlust, but the beast, Nessaria, went out of control with the infusion of power. She burned part of the Syn army but for the most part decimated Aeron’s own, killing the King himself and burning the fields down the Valley, leaving behind only fire on her wake. Her path back to Sylune would be known as the **Path of** **Ashes**.

With the coming together of everyone, the people of Sylune managed to escape the inferno, but it was devastated in the conflagration. **Ewyn Stilinski** , a young noble Holy Mage from the city with some old Saur blood, soothed the dragon with his magic and put an end to the tragedy. It was revealed to him in a prophetic dream that only the union of a true Saur and a true Syn would bring peace to the Kingdom. He was made the new King by the Council of Nobles, and the Stilinski dynasty began. Syns migrated from the north as well to repopulate the Valley and were admitted into Sylune. The Stilinski hegemony extends to the present day, another millennium from that moment. He and his descendants were loved, and the draconic tyrants that came before them forgotten, by the small people of the Valley. The Scaled dragon lords south in Storm Cape saw their glory and wealth wane with the new presence of the Syns in the Holy Kingdom, and around five hundred years ago all dragons became naturally extinct save for the descendants of Nessaria, kept by the Royal Family in Sylune, which were also the strongest.

In the year 995 AN (after Nessaria's Devastation) a descendant of Ewyn, **Queen Claudia IV** Stilinski, rules in Sylune. This year she gives birth to twins, the **Princes Stuart and Stiles** **Stilinski** , two golden-eyed boys whose fates were bound from the very first second. Queen Claudia is famous for being a pious and just monarch and for having hatched a very old dragon egg in her youth, thus pushed the extinction of dragons at least a century. The beast, **Belerion** , has however brought the attention of the old Scaled families to Sylune once again.

 

 

 

**Biology and gender**

Some men are sexually _bipotent_ , and so they can both produce seed (sperm) and get pregnant (conventional female biology). It's regarded as a natural phenomenon which is impossible to know until puberty, so homosexuality is regarded as natural as well as same-sex marriages. Bipotency isn't genetic, and some twins are different in this regard.

Gender equality is a constant in the Eastern Kingdom, and so the gender roles of both women and men, no matter their reproductive capacities, are relaxed. It has little resemblance to a medieval patriarchal society's. Women inherit, participate in politics and war, can pass their surname, become knights... and neither homosexuality nor femininity is regarded as emasculating in men.  

 

 

 

**Magic**

Magical powers are wielded by many humans, and require skill, study and training to master. There are several schools of magic, with different aims and traditions:

- _White magic_. Practiced by the devouts of the Light, its purpose is to heal and restore. 

- _Fire magic_ _or pyromancy_. It's a very destructive magic, practiced by Nyctians and Scaled alike. It stems from the south, related to the Fiery Spirits. 

- _Frost magic or gelomancy_. It stems from the north, and is related to the Icy Spirits. Many Syns engage in its use. 

- _Astral magic_. It deals with the secrets of knowledge itself, and takes the most study. Sylune has a long tradition of wizards through its Astral Society.  

- _Thunder magic or fulgomancy_. It stems from the south as well, east of the Tornys in the Bay of Storms, and mostly Saurs practice it. 

- _Blood magic_. Its aim is control and the sacrifice of life for power. It's very old, and forbidden in the East. The exotic city of Yith is famous and feared for its blood sorcerers. 

- _Black magic or necromancy_. It revolves around the control of life and death. It's represented by the Siblings of Nyx, former Syns and their allied refugees from the Saltharien Purge of the Valley. Also known as the dark arts, it's considered a taboo and is forbidden in the Holy Kingdom as well as Pentos, along with blood magic, for its danger. 

 

 

 

**Geography**

** **

 

  *          **Political divisions in the modern Holy Kingdom** :



The North (capital: **Winterfell** ), includes the Dark Lands and Grizzly Hills (The Contested Lands), as well as Osternis.

The Valley (capital: **Sylune** ), includes the plains of the Valley south and west of Clearwaters, and nominally Dragon’s End.

The Marshlands (capital: **Storm Cape** ), includes everything south of the Valley.

 

  *          **Natural areas** :



**Eastern Lands** :

_Dark Lands · Contested Lands · The Valley · Dragon's End Ridge · The Marshlands_

* **Dark Lands** : Far in the North, the Dark Lands are a harsh place with deep, thick forests and few hours of sunlight, as well as snowy fields in the long winter. It's the oldest place with uninterrupted Syn occupation and the one they call home. Its capital city is **Winterfell** , which controls all the North, and is currently ruled by the Hales. It is an unforgiving place and raises fierce warriors. Beyond is the Deep North, covered in permafrost and home to strange animals.  

* **Grizzly Hills and Osternis** : This is the name given to the lands between the Dark Lands and Clearwaters, north and west of the river that has its source in the Ridge and its mouth near the Bay of Sylune. It has historically been a disputed territory in which Syns and Saurs have warred for control of strategic points involving the river and its bridges. Its capital city is **Ashenfort** , seat of the Boltons, an old Syn family. Its small towns and peoples have elements from both cultures, but are mostly Syn-friendly. Its most important bridge is the Grey Bridge, which crosses the Path of Ashes and was built a thousand years ago. Clearwaters isn't a violent river, and it's navigable next to Sylune and the Valley. It's an important element for trade within the Kingdom.  Osternis was Vallese in the times of the Saltharien Empire, but is now Northern.

* **The Valley** : It's the most fertile and biggest stretch of land, south of Clearwaters in the eastern part. The river takes a turn south from its westwards course and flows into the Strait close to the Bay of Sylune. Most people in the Holy Kingdom live here and are peasants to its green and generous fields, both Saur and Syns alike since the Stilinski dynasty and its repopulation policies following Nessaria's devastation. Its coast is warm and east of the mouth of Clearwaters lie the six hills of **Sylune** , where the city stands proud in the bay and watches over all the green lands. Shires include the _**Bay of Sylune**_ (ruled from Sylune, birthplace of Ewyn Stilinski), the **_Riverlands_ ** (where Aldor is, close to the North), ** _the Meadows_** (ruled from **Viridia** , the ancient capital before the founding of Sylune, three millennia ago), **_Dawn Fields_** (where Dawn Gallows is, close to Dragon’s End) and **_Rocky Shore_** (strongly Saur, close to the Marshlands); and traditionally _Osternis_ (with strong Syn presence and ruled from Ashenfort).

* **Dragon's End Ridge** : This mountain range guards the Valley from the arid winds of the desert that lies to its east, the Moon Desert, and the mysteries it hides. It receives its name from its strategic use by Syn guerrilla warriors during the Scaled Uprising in Sylune and the Purge of the Valley. Its steep mountain and pointy rocks worked perfectly to fend off dragons and their riders. They meet with the Dark Lands in the North. The mountains provide the streams that are the sources for Clearwaters on its northern end and for Tornys on its southern end. Its caverns and openings are home to the secluded Siblings of Nyx, the oldest and most obscure necromancer community in the Holy Kingdom. 

* **The Marshlands** : South of the Valley the land becomes damper and the sea claims its territory, enshrouded by the morning mists. The most important city is located in the **Storm Cape** and shares its name, because of the frequent winds that batter the coast in the Bay of Storms, immediately south of the city where river Tornys flows into the South Sea. Storm Cape has been the central city of the Saurs, originally from the south and home to the most prominent Scaled families over the centuries. It's famous for its draconic culture, and is the ancestral home of the dynasty of Scaled that ruled Sylune for a millennium, the Salthariens.

 

 **The Strait** : it's a small stretch of shallow and warm sea that separates the Bay of Sylune from Pentos, the easternmost city in the Western Lands. These are exotic and largely uncharted to the Eastern nobles and small peoples alike, because of the unforgiving desert that stretches past Pentos. It separates the cold Dark Sea in the north from the stormy and hotter South Sea.

 

 **Western Lands** :

_Oasis of Pentos · Searing Desert · Red Mountains_

* **Oasis of Pentos** : It's the name given to the tip of the continent where Pentos was founded ages ago. Pentos is an important trade city-state ruled by merchants and is surrounded by a desert sprinkled with lush oases. This means that there are frequent raiding attempts by the desert nomads and is the reason for the two mighty walls that protect the city. They are the Golden and Silver wall, and are engraved with ancient runes and precious gems.

* **Red Mountains** : They stand along the northern coast of the Western Lands and are the source of the Pentos river, that flows into the Strait and is crucial to Pentos's trade.

* **Searing Desert** : Outside the walls, it extends long into the unknown West and has seen many explorers never return. There are port cities in the southern coasts of the Western lands, such as Yith, but little is known about them in the East.  

**Sylune and Council of Nobles.**

Sylune is the capital of the Holy Kingdom, and is called the **White City** for its famous history of affinity to white magic and the Cult of the Light. It’s ruled by a **Monarch** , who also holds the title of **Father or Mother of the Kingdom** and is the head of the Cult.

However, the institution of the **Council of Nobles** stands along with the Monarchy. It consists of six seats in representation of the six hills, and was present since the Founding when the ruling system was an oligarchy of Syn and Saur lords. Each casted a vote and they acted on the will of the majority, having the Father or Mother untie when necessary. This role is still played today by the Monarch, but they act more as courtly advisors than rulers.

The reason for this is that **Monarchy** is a newer institution, created by the Saltharien Emperors, who used dragons to intimidate their fellow nobles into submission. It wasn’t abolished after their reign, instead confided to Ewyn Stilinski and his dynasty. The intention of his contemporaries was having a neutral dragon lord to avoid further conflict.

Currently the Queen and Mother is _Claudia IV Stilinski_ , and the Council is as follows:

**Seat                                      Holder                                 Residence**

* **Sylune royal seat**.        _Queen Claudia_                  Core, South-West Spike

* **Valley seat**.                   _Lord Martin_                      North-East Spike                            

* **First Syn seat**.               _Lady Hale_                         North-West Spike

* **Second Syn seat**.           _Lord Bolton_                      West Spike

* **Scaled Saur seat**.          _Lord Argent_                     South-East Spike

* **Sylune Saur seat**.           _Lord Whittemore_             East Spike

 

 

 

 

**Languages.**

  *          **Old Nordic family**. The ancient language of the Syn Kingdom is the tongue of the North and mother to Iberish, spoken in the Dark Lands and Grizzly Hills today. It remains written in carved runes in the deep North only. Both are referred to as the Old Tongue.
  *          **Old Dynic family**. The ancient language of the Valley, Sylune and most of the Marshlands and serves as the lore language since the times of Ewyn. It is mother to all the dialects of Vallese, including Osternis, Sylunite, Fluvian, Central, Twilight, Misty and Stormy Vallese.
  *          **Old Draconian family**. Known as the South Speech before the Scaled rose to power with the Draconian Empire, it fell as abruptly with their decline and the extinction of dragons. It’s now only represented by a local speech in the Marshlands, Draconian, which the Stormy speak natively as well as Storm Vallese.
  *          **Western family languages** : little is known in the East about Pentosi, Yithi or the Sand Tongue, other than they exist.



 

 

 

 **Culture and religion**.

The two most salient ethnic groups in the Eastern Lands are the Syns and the Saurs, but most people in the Valley belong to smaller populations and share a common culture with a very open exchange of goods, ideas and people between towns. The official religion is the Cult of the Light, which offices birthing ceremonies, weddings, and funerals, and upholds codes of chivalry for knights and morals for lords and small peoples alike.

The Syns are the real Northerners and the Syn Kingdom was old before man remembers. Their culture is harsh and focuses on strength, wisdom and loyalty. Legends have been told for millennia about lycanthropy in the Dark Lands. There is an old worship of the Icy Spirits and the Cult of the Light is not strong in the region. The Hales have been Kings and Lords for thousands of years.

The Syns have extended as far south as Clearwaters, Osternis and even shires of the Valley, where they have historically warred against the Saurs for land and resources. People from Osternis and the Grizzly Hills share elements of their culture because of this cohabitation, and some even speak their tongue today, Iberish. The Cult of the Light is dominant in the Highlands and undisputed in Osternis. The current people ruling these lands are the Boltons.

The Valley has been inhabited by all peoples, with a faction of Saurs that settled and even some Syns at times. Their culture is peaceful and tolerant, but they are often caught in between the two groups’ competition. Holy Magic has always had an important place of worship near the six hills of the mouth of Clearwaters. Stilinski monarchs have traditionally held the title of Father or Mother of the Kingdom as well and strived to extend the Cult to those that would accept it. Near Dragons’ End, since the time of the Salthariens, the Siblings of Nyx have practiced Black Magic in secrecy and stayed away from the Light in favor of death. They were originally a community of secluded Syns and Vallese people exiled from their homes during the Purge of the Valley. Shires within the Valley include the Riverlands, the Dawn Fields, the Meadows (ancestral home of the Martins, in Viridia, the second biggest city), the Bay of Sylune (birthplace of Ewyn) and the Rocky Shore (ancestral home of the Whittemores). 

The Marshlands (divided in Orin Tornys and Erin Tornys, west and east of the Tornys) is Saur territory and is where the Scaled started hatching and taming their dragons. Their culture was one of wit, rhetorical skills and being able to live up to one’s reputation. The Saltharien Empire extended far, including the Grizzly Hills and Osternis. In the south the Light worship isn’t strong and some temples still stand to old Fiery Spirits. Today the Fire Cult is stigmatized in the Valley and restricted to Storm Cape and Marshland towns because of the Saltharien insanity. During the times of the Empire, the Saltharien monarchs worshipped the Fire and paid little heed to the Light, and the Draconic Council followed. Aeron was a fervent follower. The Argents come from the old Saur blood of Storm Cape, a lineage akin to the Salthariens. There’s a minor Cult of Thunder in the coastal regions of Erin Tornys, the Bay of Storms.

Out of the three belief systems, only the Cult of the Light is a true religion with an aim for universality, which explains that the other two elemental cults never extended much beyond their original place of worship or their worshippers. That the Cult of Light is not incompatible with the other elemental cults has as well favored its extension and allowed their coexistence.

 

 

 

**Characters.**

 

**The Hales**

* ** _Lady Talia Hale_**. Talia is the head of House Hale, the perennial lords of Winterfell and one of the oldest Syn families in the North. She was born in 963 AN. She holds the first Syn seat in the Sylunite Council of Nobles but lives in Winterfell. She’s loyal to her family, wise and kind-hearted. She’s Claudia’s friend. She’s married to David Hale in a loving union with 3 children. 

* ** _Lord David Hale_**. David is Lord of Winterfell and Talia’s wife, from a small noble Northern family. He was born in 967 AN. He’s the father of Talia’s three children and fiercely loyal to them and his Syn heritage.

* ** _Lord Peter Hale_**. Peter is Talia’s younger brother. He was born in 975 AN in Winterfell. He’s handsome, cunning and ambitious, and has no qualms with using people as means to his goals.

* ** _Lady Laura Hale_**. Laura is Talia’s firstborn and heir to Winterfell. She was born in 991 AN. She’s fierce and loyal to her Syn and Hale heritage, and is known as the _Young Wolf_.  

* ** _Lord Derek Hale_**. Derek is Talia’s son and Laura’s twin. Known as the _Lone Wolf_ ; he’s a solitary Syn warrior. He dislikes the Sylunite political affairs but enjoys the company of Kate Argent in court. He thinks the Princes are brats.

* ** _Lady Cora Hale_**. Cora is Laura and Derek’s youngest sister, born in 995 AN in Winterfell. She’s a wild girl and has an urge to rebel and explore. She’s got an affinity for frost magic, and is nicknamed the _Cold Wolf_. She hates the Crown Prince.

 

**The Boltons**

* ** _Lord Deucalion Bolton_**. The Boltons are a prominent northern Syn family, subordinate to the Hales, who hold the second Syn seat in the Sylunite Concil of Nobles. They’re greedy and have little sense of loyalty to anyone but themselves.

* ** _Lady Kali Bolton_**. Deucalion’s wife.

* ** _Lord Ennis Bolton_**. Deucalion’s brother.

* ** _Lord Aiden Bolton_**. Deucalion’s son. He’s sweet on Lydia Martin.

* ** _Lord Ethan Bolton_**.  Deucalion’s other son, Aiden’s twin.

* ** _Jennifer_**. Kali’s handmaiden and lover. She has an interest for Derek Hale.

****

**The McCalls**

**_*Lord Rafael McCall._** Rafael is a solitary, small Northern lord, who had an affair with a lowborn in Pentos, Melissa. He’s the secret father of Scott. He was born in the Dark Lands in 966 AN. He’s loyal to the Hales and a proud Syn.

**The Stilinskis**

* ** _HRM_** **_Queen Claudia Stilinski_**. Claudia of house Stilinski carries on the line of Ewyn and is admired for being a fair and wise monarch. She managed to hatch the dragon Belerion as a child and pushed the extinction of dragons for at least a century. She was born in 968 AN. She’s a kind mother and wife and practices white magic.

* ** _HRM_** **_King John Stilinski_**. Formerly Sir John, he married Queen Claudia when they were both young and their union hasn’t always been approved. He comes from a Sylunite small noble family and was born in 965 AN. John loves his wife and his children and still carries his knightly duties as the First Knight of the Queen’s Guard.

* ** _HRH_** **_Prince Stuart Stilinski_**. Stuart is Claudia’s and John’s firstborn and twin to Stiles, with whom he’s inseparable. He was born in 995 AN. He’s selfish, bossy and cruel with his enemies, but bright enough to keep people from turning against him. He has a passion for the dark arts that concern and scare the people around him.

* ** _HRH_** **_Prince Stiles Stilinski_**. Stiles is Stuart’s twin, and has both similarities and differences with his brother. He’s also spoiled and mischievous, but more reserved in his brother’s presence. He’s a White Mage and takes after his mother and his father.

* ** _Scott_**. Scott is the son of Melissa and Stiles’s squire and best friend. Stuart is jealous of him and they dislike each other for the most part. He’s in love with Allyson Argent.

* ** _Melissa of Pentos_**. Melissa is Claudia’s handmaiden and Scott’s mother. She’s also Claudia’s best friend and confidant. She comes from Pentos, where Claudia met her and invited her back to Sylune.

 

**The Argents**

* ** _Lord Gerard Argent_**. Gerard is the head of House Argent, of old Saur blood, and already an old man. He was born in 951 AN to Storm Cape’s most prominent family. He currently holds the Storm Cape Saur seat in Sylune, where he resides. He’s cunning, ruthless and loyal to his family and heritage. His ambition is for the Argents to restore Storm Cape’s former glory.

* ** _Sir Christopher_**. Chris is the son of Gerard and was the heir to Storm Cape before he knighted and became a member of the Queen’s Guard. He was born in 973 AN. He’s married to Victoria, a Stormy lady from old Scaled blood and is father to Allyson. He knows some thunder magic.

* ** _Lady Katherine Argent_**. Kate is Chris’s younger sister and takes after his father. She was born in 977 AN in Storm Cape, where she rules in the name of her father, and remains unmarried.  She frequently visits Sylune.

* ** _Lady Victoria Argent_**. Victoria is Chris’s wife and resides in Sylune with him and her daughter, staying in the court. She was born in 971 AN.

* ** _Lady Allyson Argent_**. Allyson is Gerard’s heir and was born in 994 AN in Sylune where her family resides now. She’s a skilled archer and beautiful woman who is friend of Prince Stiles. Not sharing the most hateful parts of Gerard’s pride, she’s in love with Scott.

* ** _Matt_**. Matt is Chris’s squire and Gerard Argent’s confidant. He’s devious and has no second thoughts about hurting others when it comes to his own benefit, something Gerard exploits. He’s a Stormy Saur.

* ** _Heather_**. Heather is Allyson’s good-hearted Sylunite handmaiden and is in love with Stiles.

 

**The Whittemores**

* ** _Lord Andrew and Lady Selene Whittemore_**. The heads of house Whittemore, an old Saur Sylunite family with roots in Rocky Shore, Lord Whittemore currently holds a seat in the Sylunite Council of Nobles. His wife is resented for his infidelity and doesn't love Jackson.

* ** _Lord Jackson Whittemore_**. Jackson is the legitimized bastard and heir of Lord Whittemore, resented by his adoptive mother. He puts an aggressive and haughty façade to mask up the fact he doesn’t feel belonging. He’s handsome but short-tempered. Lydia’s best friend, he’s actually in love with her. 

* ** _Sir Parrish_**. Parrish Whittemore is Jackson’s paternal uncle and a member of the Queen’s guard. Young, skilled and handsome, he has a kind and loyal heart. He’s trained by King John and takes an interest in fire magic.

* ** _Isaac_**. Isaac is Jackson’s squire, of Saur blood. He’s handsome, with fighting potential, but is terrorized by his own father and introverted.

 

**The Martins**

* ** _Lorraine Martin_** _._ Lord Martin’s mother, she’s Lydia’s beloved grandmother who disappeared.

* ** _Lord Richard Martin and Lady Natalie Martin_**. The heads of house Martin, an old Vallese noble family with roots in Viridia, Lord Martin currently holds a seat in the Sylunite Council of Nobles. Her wife disapproves of Lydia's interests, and had a hard time integrating into the Martin family. 

* ** _Lady Lydia Martin_**. Lydia is the only daughter and heir to the Martins. She’s bright, beautiful and studious of astral magic as well as the darker arts. She’s infatuated with the Crown Prince.

* ** _Meredith_**. Meredith is Lydia’s handmaiden and was born in Dawn Gallows, a small Twilighter town at the skirts of Dragon’s End. 

 

**Other**

* ** _Deaton_**. Deaton is a Pentosi surgeon and merchant that befriended Melissa in their youth. He often travels around the Holy Kingdom to gather herbs and treat nobles.

* ** _Erica_**. Erica is a Sylunite prostitute.

* ** _Boyd_**. Boyd is an Islander from the Summer Islands, south of Yith.

 

 


End file.
